I'm Already There
by herecomesthesuntherain
Summary: Summary Inside. Really sad. and depressing but good. so read. nooooooooooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwww! haha jk. If you wanna cry, read this. It's sad. I'm warning you. In fact, I'm rating it teen for totally emo and depressing.one shot song fic. read plzzz!


_**A/N-This is just a sad one shot songfic about how Fred's fiancée and three year old daughter cope after his death. Fred is basically looking down on them as they pray and talk to him and how Jessica, his fiancée (yea, she is an OC. I have always hated the idea of Fred with one of the chasers of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, so I put him with one of my own characters.) Tells his three-year-old daughter that he has gone. I'm Already There by Lonestar. In the song it says he 'called from a cold hotel room' but I am meaning for that to be taken metaphorically speaking to mean that he looked down on them from heaven and he is trying to let them hear him as they talk to him, letting them know he is okay, but he knows that they can't hear. Well, on with the fic!**_

_**Disclaimer- I own A Bon Jovi C.D., a broken ipod, a really good imagination, and I love for Fred Weasley. I do not, however, own any of the Harry Potter characters or the Lonestar song. Oh, and I own Jessica and Hailey.**_

()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()

_'Am I dead?' _Fred thought as he looked down on the scene, and then realized it was a very stupid question as he saw his body next to Lupin, Tonks, Colin Creevey, and all the other fallen heroes of the last battle. At that moment, it felt like the wind had been knocked out of him from a heavy blow to the stomach. He was dead.

"No. No, no, no, NO!" he screamed as he rose from the ground. He couldn't die yet! He had a fiancée, and a three-year-old daughter! He would have gotten married much sooner, but Voldemort coming back had delayed a lot of things in his life. Fred began to rise faster.

"AHHHHHHH! FRED!" he heard his younger sister, Ginny, scream as she saw his body. She ran over to him and collapsed at his side, chest heaving as hot tears poured down her face. "Fred, no! You can't die! No!" he wanted to reach out to her, hug her close and tell her he was alright. But she seemed just outside his reach. It felt as though he had just apparated, but he hadn't thought of a place to go or even wanted to leave his sister's side, but it was as though he was forced to go somewhere else. He saw his mother and father, who were both crying; Mrs. Weasley violently into her husband's shoulder; Mr. Weasley silently as he comforted his wife. He saw Bill, Charlie, Percy, and Fleur, all with silent tears falling down their cheeks.

"Percy." Fred whispered. In the last seconds of his life, he had finally thought of Percy as his brother, instead of an egotistical prat that had always clouded his vision of what was right in front of him. He suddenly wished that he had spent less time making fun of and pulling pranks on Percy and more time actually getting to know him. He had never realized just how short life really was. The apparation sensation came again.

"No, stop! I don't want to see any more!" Fred cried, not wanting to see any more of his family members mourning his death. But the invisible force didn't seem to know or care about Fred's wishes; it just kept pulling him along until it finally stopped once again. This time he saw Ron, sitting with Hermione and Harry. He was comforting Hermione, who was crying into his shoulder. Harry just sat silently, sadness in his eyes but not in his actions; Fred didn't blame him. The boy had gone through and seen more things that even the wisest wizard should never have to go through or see. Harry had probably cried his lifetime of tears and had none left to shed on the victims of the battle. He looked back to Ron, who had Hermione tight in his arms, silent tears also streaming down his face. Fred could have cried, too; he wouldn't get to see his youngest brother fall in love. There were so many things that he would miss; so many things he would never get to do. Fred started moving again; dreading what was to come next but knowing there was nothing he could do to stop it. He knew it was coming; a lump rose in his throat and then he saw him.

"George." Fred said hoarsely. His twin, his partner in crime, the other half of who he was. Now he was alone, and sitting by himself in the Gryffindor common room. George's eyes were red and puffy from crying, and the common room was trashed from the various objects that he had thrown a few minutes earlier out of anger and frustration. His chest was heaving and for a second he looked as though he might throw something else, but then overlooked it and collapsed to his knees in exhaustion.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME, FRED? HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME?" he yelled, making Fred jump. He had never seen George this angry, and it made him want to cry, knowing his brother's anger was directed at him. But then George fell to the ground, his face buried in the scarlet carpet.

"I'm so sorry, George." Fred whispered, watching in horror the weak lump of black robes that was his twin.

"I know it's not your fault," George said to the empty walls. "You died fighting for the school and everything wizards have to live for, and I will...I will never forget that." with those words, George burst into tears. Fred watched silently, too upset to cry, all thoughts of tears washed away in sorrow. Slowly, the image of George began to fade and a rush of sound and colors overtook everything.

()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()

(Jessica P.O.V)

I paced the living room in our little home above Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, waiting for some word of where Fred was. I'm twenty years old and the editor of the _Daily Prophet_ (thank the gods that Skeeter woman was sacked), and I have my three-year-old daughter, Hailey, who is the light of my life. I knew nothing except that Hogwarts was under attack and Fred and George went to go fight. I was so worried; imagine not knowing if the next time you saw your fiancée if he would be dead or alive. I was a nervous wreck with my curly brown hair mangled from tugging at it and my mascara smudged from crying. Then I heard a knock at the door. I ran to it, hoping that it would be some information on how Fred was. A man was standing before me with a solemn look on his face, and a lump rose into my throat. I knew from the start that it was bad news.

"Are you Miss Jessica Weasley?" the man asked. I smiled; I loved to hear people say _Miss Jessica Weasley_.

"No, I'm Miss Jessica Johansen, soon to be Mrs. Jessica Weasley." I answered proudly. His face fell even more.

"Well, I'm Chris Damon, a healer at St. Mungos. I am afraid that while I was inspecting the wounded at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I found your fiancée. Miss Johansen, this is not easy for me to say, but Frederick Weasley is dead." My whole body froze. The room was spinning and I was trapped in a whirlwind of emotion.

"Wha-Wh-What?" I stammered.

"He was killed by the Death Eater Bellatrix Lestrange. Not directly, but from what it looked like there was an explosion and Fred was killed from the impact. I am so sorry."

"I'll kill her." I said softly, tears coming to my eyes. "I'll kill her!" I was shaking from head to toe, and the sounds of Hailey's giggles could barely be heard.

"As much as I see your need for revenge, I am afraid that Bellatrix is already dead. She was killed by Fred's mother shortly after he died." The fact that Mrs. Weasley had killed anyone shocked me, much less Bellatrix Lestrange. "I am under the impression that Fred's Twin, George, is on his way here. But now I must go and pay a visit to the Creevey's. Again, I am extremely sorry for your loss."

(Normal P.O.V.)

Jessica stumbled to the couch and sat down. Tears began to flow down her face as she looked at Hailey, who was riding on her toy broomstick.

"Look, mommy! I'm Gwenog Jones, the bestest Keeditch captain in the whole wide world!" the young girl exclaimed happily as she zoomed passed her mother.

"That's great, sweetie." said Jessica through gasping tears, still not ready to tell her daughter about Fred. The whirlwind of colors and sound finally stopped and Fred found himself looking down on the sorrowful scene. He saw his fiancée sitting on the couch in their small but family-friendly house (well, family friendly until the twins had Mundungus over for a game of Exploding snap, and he had a flask too much fire-whiskey), crying over the news that she had just received.

**He called her on the road**

**From a lonely cold hotel room**

**Just to hear her say I love you one more time**

"Jess." Fred said in barely more than a whisper, though he knew all too well that she could not hear him.

"I love you so much, Fred. Why did you have to leave?" Jessica sobbed.

"I love you, too, Jess. I'm sorry." Fred croaked.

**And when he heard the sound**

**Of Hailey laughing in the background**

**He had to wipe away a tear form his eye tear from his eye **

Hailey zoomed in on her broomstick, and she made a screeching sound like brakes on a car, announcing her stop in front of her mother.

"Mommy, when is daddy coming back home?" she asked. Jessica wiped her eyes and addressed the small child who stood before her.

"Sweetheart, I need you to listen to me, because what I'm going to tell you is real important, okay?" Hailey nodded. "Do you remember when Auntie Ginny gave you that chocolate frog, and you got the card with Albus Dumbledore on it?" Hailey nodded again. "Well, do you remember what she told you when you asked if you could see Dumbledore?" When she nodded yet again, Jessica motioned for her to tell her what she said.

"Auntie Ginny said-" Hailey screwed up her face like she was trying to remember exactly what Ginny had told her. "She said that when I was this many (at this point Hailey held up two of her fingers), God needed Dumbledore more than we did up in heaven, so his spirit-life went up there and wasn't down here no more."

"Yes, that's right. Dumbledore died when you were two years old. Now, God decided that heaven wasn't funny enough, so he came down from the sky and tapped your daddy on the shoulder and said," Jessica made her voice very deep to imitate God talking, just to make Hailey laugh. "'Fred, things aren't funny enough up in heaven. Will you come and help me?' And daddy went with God to go and tell jokes to people up in heaven." Hailey laughed at Jessica's sound effects, as did Fred, who was still watching. But then her smile turned into a confused frown.

"So, daddy's not coming home?" she asked, confirming Jessica's point. Jessica's eyes glistened with tears, but she held them back for Hailey's sake.

"No, honey, he's not. But I bet he is watching you right now. I bet he can hear you from up in heaven." With that, Hailey gave Jessica a loving kiss on the cheek and ran off to her room. Jessica smiled sadly at her daughter, who had taken Fred's death a lot better than she herself had. Fred's gaze followed his daughter to her pink clad room, where she sat down on her bed and clutched her teddy bear.

"Daddy, mommy says you can hear me from up in heaven." she said. Fred smiled spoke to his daughter, even though she could not hear.

"I can, sweetheart."

"Mommy also says that you aren't coming back home because God needs somebody funny. When are you gonna see me again?"

**a little voice came on the phone**

**said daddy when you coming home**

**He said the first thing that came to his mind**

"Hailey, I love you and mommy so much. We will see each other again someday. But until then I will keep an eye on both of you. I will never go away. No matter what, I am always with you."

**I'm already there **

**Take a look around**

**I'm the sunshine in your hair**

**I'm the shadow on the ground**

**I'm the whisper in the wind**

**I'm your imaginary friend **

**And I know I'm in your prayers**

**I'm already there**

Hailey fell back onto one of her pillows and shoved her thumb in her mouth. Fred smiled and turned his attention back to Jessica, who was also talking to Fred in prayer.

"It's only been a half an hour and I already miss you. Is that pathetic or what?" Fred chuckled softly. "Hailey took it better than I expected. But then again she doesn't understand. I'm really worried that she will begin to miss you when you aren't here for a few days. I don't want her to hurt like I'm hurting now. She'll be fine, won't she?"

**She got back on the phone**

**Said I really miss u darlin'**

**Don't worry about Hailey she'll be alright**

"I wish I was there, at home with you." Fred said. "I would never leave either of your sides ever again."

**I wish I was in your arms**

**lyin' right there beside you**

**but I know that i'll be in your dreams tonight**

**And i'll gently kiss your lips**

**Touch you with my fingertips**

Jessica sighed and lay down on the couch. Tears and sadness took over her body once more, and she shook furiously. But when a soft breeze that was Fred's spirit came over her like a soft hug, she shuddered and calmed down with soft tears streaming down her face, no longer angry. She shut off the lamp with a flick of her and, and closed her eyes, knowing she would be woken by George when he arrived home.

**So turn out the lights and close your eyes**

**I'm already there **

**Don't make a sound**

**I'm the beat in your heart**

**I'm the moonlight shining down **

**I'm the whisper in the wind **

**And i'll be there 'till the end**

**Can you feel**

**The love that we shared**

**So I'm already there**

Fred watched over the pair of them for what seemed like a lifetime, but finally pulled away. He knew now that they would be okay without him, and that he could check up on them whenever he wanted. Life would not be the same without them, he knew, but one day they would be together again.

**we may be a million miles apart**

**But i'll be here**

**Where ever you are**

**I'm already there **

**Take a look around**

**I'm the sunshine in your hair**

**I'm the shadow on the ground**

**I'm the whisper in the wind**

**And ill be there till the end**

**Can you feel**

**The love that we shared**

**So I'm already there**

And for the last time, Fred uttered the words that he had said so many times in his adolescence; so many times they had gotten him out of trouble.

"Mischief Managed."

**So I'm already there. **


End file.
